


Hanamaru Can't Stomach Consentacles

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Consentacles, Emetophilia, Multi, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Yoshiko brings Hanamaru over to show her a little something to spice up the bedroom.





	Hanamaru Can't Stomach Consentacles

“Oooohhh…”

“Heheh, you like what you see, Zuramaru?”

I’ve never been to Yoshiko-chan’s house before. It’s a lot more comfortable than I expected, although Yoshiko’s room is covered in posters of the occult and stuff. Makes me wonder why she brought me here today.

“Mhm mhm, so mysterious, zura…” I mumble as my eyes roam over the strange symbols on the posters and stuff, “what was it you wanted to show me, zura?”

“Something veeeery special, heheheh, to spice up our sex life a bit!” Yoshiko-chan says excitedly, an eager look in her eyes, “Since tomorrow is Sunday, I figure we can afford to let loose and have a bit of fun, so why not experiment with something new?”

“Ehh? Again…?” I pout a bit. I was hoping it would just be vanilla sex this time… “But Yoshiko-chan, the last time we experimented…”

“Huh? Oh no no, don’t worry, we’re not doing that this time.” She gives me a nod and a pat on the shoulder, “No butt stuff this time! You’ll be just fine, Zuramaru, I promise. Besides, it’ll be fun!”

“If you say so, zura…” Pout pout.

The last time Yoshiko-chan wanted to try something new, my butt was numb for days. Of course I’m wary about it, but if she really thinks it’ll be fine, then I trust her. I wonder what she’s doing in that bookshelf, though. It’s kinda ominous…

“Aha, gotcha!” Yoshiko-chan says, getting her hand on a book from the shelf.

“A book, zura…?” I tilt my head, curious about what it’s for, “What is it for, zura?”

“Just sit tight and watch, Zuramaru ~”

The book she pulled out is a white color, but the logo on it looks like it’s made of dried blood. I really hope it’s not blood -- She did bring in a book like that once, and it made the teacher faint.

She placed it on the floor and is drawing a weird symbol with chalk around it. A circle with… seven points inside of it. I remember this shape from Geometry, I think it was called a Heptagram. I hope she doesn’t believe she can summon something with this.

“Come here Zuramaru,” I still look at Yoshiko-chan weirdly as I head over, “hold my hands.”

“Yoshiko-chan, doesn’t this feel a bit silly…?” I don’t really get what this has to do with experimenting in the bedroom, but okay...

Eh? The book is glowing, that’s really creepy! And Yoshiko’s chanting something… a Buddhist mantra? Taoist incantation? No, it’s something I’ve never heard of before!

There’s something coming out of the book. No, no, no!

“U-um, Yoshiko-chan, I… I don’t really think this is a good idea…!”

Yoshiko-chan’s holding my hand tight, and the thing is growing larger. I… is that a tentacle? She’s summoning a tentacle monster? Of all the weird things she could have summoned, it’s… ah, I don’t mind, zura.

“Heheh, let me introduce you to a friend, Zuramaru!” Yoshiko-chan says proudly, motioning to the strange creature she’s summoned, “The multi-tentacled beast, ze!”

It’s a really pretty emerald green, and it’s taller than both of us. There’s at least seven of them, maybe ten. It even smells nice… if it is a friend like Yoshiko-chan is telling me, then I shouldn’t be fearful. I’ve always wanted to try something like this, haven’t I?

“Um, nice to meet you, tentacled beast, zura…” I ask, not really sure what I’m… supposed to be doing here. It is very pretty, but… “Um, Yoshiko-chan, what are we doing with it though, zura?”

“Hold your hand out, silly!” Yoshiko sticks her hand out, as if she’s going to shake heads with someone she just met, getting a good handful of tentacle, so I quickly follow suit.

A-ah, it’s coiling around my hand! ...I thought it would be slimy, but it’s not slimy at all. It’s smooth, and slick. Of anything, it reminds me of my tongue. It’s also really gentle. I always thought that tentacles would tear me apart and violate me, but this is more gentle than the boy that confessed to me and ran away.

“See? Nothing to be afraid of at all, Zuramaru ~” Yoshiko-chan says smugly, with a smug smile on her smug face.

“Geez, Yoshiko-chan! Don’t scare me like that next time, zura!” I pout, giving her an annoyed look, “That’s not very nice, zura!”

Yoshiko-chan doesn’t respond to that though, she’s sucking the tip like it was candy. I wonder if it tastes good.

“Does it… does it taste good, zura-?”

Rather than answering me, Yoshiko-chan simply motions for me to do the same, so I cautiously bring it to my mouth.

A-ah… it leaked something thick on my face. It’s all sticky, too… but it smells really nice. Reminds me of a really nice lotion Ruby-chan gave me once. But if it’s coming out of this thing, I wonder if it tastes good. Yoshiko-chan seems to be sucking it up, so it has to taste good, right?

...It does taste good. Like condensed milk! Ah, I wonder what’ll happen if I suck harder on it, zura. If it really is a tentacle, then it probably feels pleasure just like a dick. If I keep swirling my tongue around it, more will come out, right? And if I stroke it with my hands, it’ll… oh! Oh!

“Oh, Zuramaru! It’s all over your shirt!” Yoshiko-chan giggles, making me blush a lot.

“Oopsies…” Gosh, I’m so flustered now...

She came over to strip me of it, but… oh, gosh. It really did like that, huh? It’s super warm and sticky, and it’s sticking to my body so lewdly. I wonder if it’ll come off in the shower… no, that’s for later. It feels really good. Maybe this isn’t as bad of an idea as I thought it would be. Thank you, Yoshiko-chan~

Yoshiko got on her bed and stripped, too. Is she just going to watch? Ah, she’s… really going at it. I guess she is going to watch, huh? This is really embarrassing, why do I have to do this alone? But she’s looking at me in a way she never has before, a really pleasured, aimless stare. It’s kind of creepy, but if it helps her feel good…

“Um, tentacles…? Is it…” I blush hard, never having said something like this to anyone but Yoshiko-chan before, “Is it okay if… um, I’d like… I’d like it if you’d do whatever you’d like with me, zura…”

If they’ve been gentle so far, then I should let them do what they want. It’ll probably feel good no matter what they do.

…

They hoisted me up by the thighs and under my breasts, but… I thought they would ravage my pussy, honestly. Sure, there’s one wrapped under there, but it’s not trying to do anything. But is it just going to hold me like thi-- ghk!

Oh, fuck, there’s two of them in my mouth. They’re not in that far, but it’s already so thick! I feel like my jaw is going to break, but their scent helps to numb the pain a bit. They’re feeling all over inside my mouth, and… oh, my throat! Not my throat, I just had lunch with Yoshiko-chan! Urgh…

… I puked all over myself. Ow, ow… at least the tentacles aren’t hurting my jaw anymore. Still, there’s puke all over me. W-wait, are the tentacles… they’re eating my puke. Of all the… ah, Yoshiko looks like she just came. Is puking really hot to her? Or was it how I squirmed? Did I moan while I do it? So many questions… ah, but it did feel really good. My stomach is so empty, but when they filled my throat, it was really warm and nice. Ah, I’m already clean, they ate all of it. That’s… disgusting, but it’s like a cat grooming their kin. Cute.

Maybe just one this time. Ah, but I want to feel full, so this thick one should do… ehe, it twitched when I kissed it. How cute. Let’s suck it in, and… oh! Oh! It’s going all the way down my throat, oh fuck! I can feel it in my chest, no, my stomach! This is… really weird feeling. I want to puke really badly, but my throat is so full. I can feel my body trying to push it out. How am I breathing? W-wait, it’s… it’s filling my stomach with cum-! Oh, ohhh… it’s going to break me, my stomach feel like it’s going to burst-- why does it feel so good? Each bit of cum it pumps into me is… oh, god…

What is it doing now? It’s not pumping me up anymore… ugh, it feels like I’m puking, but I’m not. It’s just sucking up the… the cum inside my stomach. The bulge in my throat every time it pumps out a bit more is amazing, and I’m… really close to it. Just a little more, let me puke… please…

… I feel so empty, but that felt fucking amazing. I keep dry retching, thinking puke is going to come out, but all I can do is lie here on the floor and twitch. Oh, gosh, that was… really fucking intense. ❤︎ I wonder if I could rest a bit, the tentacles are wrapped around me, and it’s so warm…

\\\\\\\

Yoshiko-chan picked me up and took me onto the bed. She’s so warm and cuddly after all of this, and the tentacles are gone now.

“Yoshiko-chan… hehe, thank you for that, zura…” I say, clinging onto her tightly and not letting her go, “Mm, you were right, it was a lot of fun, zura…”

“Hehe, seeee? I toldja ~” Yoshiko-chan kisses me softly, lightly teasing my lips with hers for just a moment before pulling away and giving me a warm smile, “I’m really glad that you enjoyed it so much though, Zuramaru. I was actually kinda nervous you might have ended up hating it.”

“Aww, but Yoshiko-chan, I always like the things we do together for fun, zura. Because I like you.”

“Z-zuramaru… even the time I made your butt hurt a lot?”

“Even the time you made my butt hurt a lot.” I giggle, giving her a boop to her nose and a smile for reassurance.

“Gosh…” Now it’s Yoshiko-chan to get blushy and flustered. Cute! “I’m just glad you really do enjoy it that much.”

“Hehe, of course, zura ~” I give her kind of a devious look as my mind wander back to the tentacles again, “In fact, can we do that again sometimes…~?”

Turning her gaze to meet mine again, the same pervy smile forms on Yoshiko-chan’s face.

“...Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cowrote this with someone special to me. They wrote the action and I wrote the dialogue, and they'd love to have some feedback on how well they wrote the action, so please do leave constructive feedback regarding the main action of the fic if you would like. Thank you ~


End file.
